


1d25days - day 20 - Twelve Days

by shniam



Series: 25 days Tumblr challenge [20]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tumblr Challenge, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of the 1d25days Tumblr challenge</p><p>Nick gives Louis extra presents after Christmas which fall in (sort of) with the 12 days of Christmas song</p>
            </blockquote>





	1d25days - day 20 - Twelve Days

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the 1d25days Tumblr challenge, a ficlet in 500 words
> 
> Prompt was the Twelve Days of Christmas

Louis hated Nick, he decided. A throwaway comment about how SOME people had birthdays later in the year and therefore didn’t have to wait more than six months and this happened.

Boxing Day saw Louis at the Pear Tree pub in Fulham eating partridge.

The next day Louis found a pair of driving gloves and a voucher for the Pear Tree pub. “Cockney rhyming slang.” Louis muttered fondly.

The following day Louis found four hen’s eggs painted with the French flag sat in the kitchen, along with a pair of woollen gloves and another pub voucher.

Day four found another three painted eggs, a pair of fingerless gloves, another pub voucher and a photo of four blackbirds. Louis rolled his eyes, stuck the photo on the fridge and made an omelette.

When Louis woke the next day with the expected eggs, voucher and gloves was another photo of four blackbirds and a note with the Urban Dictionary definition of ‘golden ring’. Louis felt the blush rise on his cheeks; he couldn’t wait until Nick got home.

A rather relaxed Louis wandered into the kitchen on day six. This time he found six goose eggs, five gold ring-pulls, another blackbird photo, four pens with French flags on, a pair of baby’s mittens and another voucher.

The seventh day had Louis slightly worried about swans. As he made himself a boiled goose egg, Louis read Nick’s outline of the day from the swan watching picnic beside the Thames to the shower sex planned for that night, outlined by five yellow circles. He packed his new gloves, stuck the photo on the fridge with the others and put the new voucher in the cupboard. The French ticklers, he decided would come in useful later; Nick had obviously run out of original ideas for day three but Louis wasn’t complaining.

The last five days had Louis a little concerned, he wasn’t sure an orgy would be his thing. Instead Louis found eight chocolate cows, along with a photo Nick had taken of the swans yesterday, six eggs – four of them had pictures of hens on, five curtain rings, another blackbird photo, pair of ladies gloves and another voucher.

Day nine saw Louis receiving tickets to the Strictly Come Dancing tour, eight chocolate cows, seven swan feathers, a box of condoms, more decorated eggs, five sweet wrappers twisted into rings, another photo, a pair of rubber gloves and a voucher.

Nick took Louis to a club on day ten, “Bet there’s ten men dancing!” Nick had shouted. Back home Louis had left more eggs and photos, a pair of leather gloves, three boxes of condoms, Haribo rings, another voucher and eight pints of milk.

“Please, no more!” Louis groaned on the eleventh day. 

Nick straddled Louis’ lap as he lay on the bed. “Don’t worry; the last two are in one.” He murmured, “Taking you to Scotland for the weekend.”

Swans, eggs and vouchers forgotten as Nick put the condoms and leather gloves to use.

**Author's Note:**

> Urban Dictionary definition = golden ring 
> 
> When Person A urinates onto or into the anus of Person B
> 
> Cara - “Last night Johnny pissed all over my bum hole”   
> Debbie - “So he gave you a golden ring?”
> 
> the traditional line in the song is ‘4 colly birds’ which are English blackbirds but over the years was changed to ‘calling birds’


End file.
